1. Field
The following description relates to a developing unit transferring device, an image forming apparatus employing the developing unit transferring device, and a developing unit separating method of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, particularly, electrophotographic image forming apparatuses, form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a photosensitive body by radiating light modulated based on image information onto the photosensitive body, develop the electrostatic latent image into a visible toner image by supplying a toner to the electrostatic latent image, and print an image on a printing medium by transferring and fixing the toner image to the printing medium.
A developing unit is included to form a visible toner image, and may include a toner region that contains toner. A developing unit may be detachably mounted on the body of an image forming apparatus so that the developing unit may be replaced when its lifespan ends or it does not properly operate.
To be detachably mounted on a body of an image forming apparatus, such a developing unit may be mounted directly on the body or may be mounted on the body via a tray, on which the developing unit is mounted.
When a developing unit is mounted using a tray, a plurality of developing units can be attached or detached at one time. Thus, this mounting method is usually used in image forming apparatuses that use a plurality of developing units. However, when a developing unit is mounted using a tray, a movement space for mounting the tray is provided within the body of an image forming apparatus.